Gateway to Heaven
by Quezacolt
Summary: Stargate SG1Harry Potter Crossover. SG1 meets a strange orphan while in England. What will happen when both sides learn the truth?
1. Beginnings

The Gateway to Heaven

(A H.P and Stargate Sg-1 Crossover!)

Author's note: Right, this story may seem WAY out there, and trust me I was a little skeptical, but it's turning out better then I expected. Anyway, please review!

I own nothing to do with Stargate, nor Harry Potter. (I wish I did though)

In the small town of Surry, the heat was intensifying, the sun falling and the crickets surfacing. The residents had all but abandoned their flashy cars and dried gardens to escape, barricading themselves in their houses, air conditioners set to sub-zero and their noses pressed against the glass of their windows, waiting for the elusive sign that their cars were being stolen, a neighbor was having an affair or that wretched child, the criminal, Harry Potter was breaking their windows.

Of course in this troubled time, the only person to be found, wondering the streets in the unbearable heat was Harry Potter, his black hair grown since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, his green eyes focused on his feet as they walked and his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, hidden from view but his short fringe. He was making his way to the local park, his only sanctuary from his aunt and uncle, the only person floating in and out of his mind his recently deceased godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry felt anger, if nothing else at his godfathers death, he had tried and tried again to put it out of his mind, but it always floated back like a bad smell. Then his mind would fill with unexpected thoughts that always plagued him of late, sudden bursts where he would feel the need to break down and cry, or escape into another world, somewhere where his responsibilities could not follow.

But nothing ever came, no ship ever arrives to take him away, his pain remains, his insecurity grows and Harry is left feeling even worse then before.

Sitting on his usual swing, in the empty park, listening to the screech of the rusty chain, Harry was surprised to hear the sound of people approaching, the low voices, echoing in the desolate grounds.

"I can't believe Hammond sent us the England..." A strong, man's voice whined.

"Well, we have been through a lot sir." A woman stated, "And he did say we needed to relax for a while."

"But England?!" The man said in retaliation. "Why not Maui?"

"General Hammond did say O'Neill we had a mission to accomplish here." The voice belonged to another man, his deep tones where oddly soothing to Harry's jangled nerves.

"Oh yeah." The first man said in sarcasm. "Tracking down some lost Asgard ship that's been lost on Earth for centuries."

As the group came into view, Harry realized there were four people, the forth man walking alongside the others silently, a learned frown on his intelligent looking face.

The woman was the first to spot Harry. As the first man, or 'O'Neill' as the other man had called him, continued to ramble, she elbowed him in the ribs, whispering something in his ear. O'Neill looked up, stared at Harry for a moment before looking at the floor and continuing walking in silence.

Strange Harry thought, staring at the graying man in interest. Continuing past them, Harry couldn't help but notice the air around them. It was foreign, in their leather coats and army issue boots, they looked very out of place in Privet Drive.

He watched them until they were out of sight, the moon had gone behind the clouds and the blue sky was turning black. Deciding it was time he went back to the Dursley's, he left the park, the memories of the last year pushed aside as he wondered who the new people in town were. For once, since the whole ordeal, he could forget.

Turning into the alleyway between Privet Drive and Mangolia Crescent, he was surprised to hear the sounds of the wind, picking up in velocity. As it died back down, just as suddenly, Harry heard a familiar sound that made his heart miss several beats.

Six loud, echoing cracks.

"Careful." Came a familiar hiss, "Our lord wants him alive."

A sound of a curse was uttered into the air, Harry turned to duck, when it caught him on his side, without a sound he was thrown through the air, and landed painfully on the hard cement of the empty Privet Drive.

Running feet could be heard in the alley, turning, his ribs aching he prepared himself for a fight.

But the fight was never meant to be his.

The sounds of guns firing could be heard, the strangers, the four of them holding handguns, came pelting from the shadows on Privet Drive.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harry screamed loudly, falling to his knees, as the three men and one woman sprinted toward the death eaters.

Gripping his hair with his hands, head bowed and eyes clamped shut, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, unable to be strong, unable to but on a brave face, Harry blocked out the world, trying to ignore the screams coming from the passage.

But they came anyway.

Until he couldn't listen to them anymore.

Standing up, anger pounding through his veins, Harry began to lose control.

"RicktaSempra!" He screamed, knowing his anger would make the spell more powerful then he could ever have imagined....

Suddenly everyone was left on the ground, Harry's world was spinning, night became day, and people became blurred, before he fell to his side, darkness, taking hold.

Waking to a gentle prodding to his ribs was terrifying. Expecting to open his eyes and look into the cold, grey eyes of a death eater, he wrenched them open, gasping as he saw the eyes of a woman, blue, sea blue, her blonde hair falling around her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, leaning back at his obvious fear.

Harry recognized her as the woman from the group..

"Carter?" Came the voice of 'O'Neill'. Harry looked over to see him and the two other men staring at something on the ground. A pool of red liquid.

Blood.

"Oh god." She whispered, as she turned to look at the gooey pool.

"Carter..." Said Harry, testing it on his tongue. The woman looked back at him, smiling.

Suddenly Harry realised something.

He had used magic. Again.

Scanning the sky, Harry expected to hear the sounds of a broom zooming down on him, or the sound of an owl hoot as it brought his expulsion papers.

But none came.

"Let's get the kid home." O'Neill said, business like.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The academic looking man stepped forward.

"I'm Daniel, Harry, Daniel Jackson. This is Murry, (Daniel waved toward the man wearing a large bucket hat), this is Major Samantha Carter, (Carter waved at Harry) and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill." The graying man grinned, a large, goofy smile, that made Harry grin back, a grin which easily reached him eyes.

Daniel grinned.

"Are you parents around here somewhere?" He asked, the remnants of his grin sliding off his face.

Harry winced inwardly, as the strangers all looked at him.

"My parents are dead." He said, without emotion.

Daniel and the Colonel glanced at each other.

"Well, where do you live?" Asked Daniel, an apologetic look filtering into his expressive blue eyes.

"In the house over there with my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Can we walk you there?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. Primary school, and Alaster Moody had always warned him never to talk to strangers, but then, these people had tried to save his life.

"Sure."

They all walked along, O'Neill speaking on a cell phone, just out of hearing range for a minute, before catching up the group.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked Daniel, who was walking beside him.

"How do you know we're not from around here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only other people around here who look like me." He said plainly, thinking of the snobs living around him.

"America." Jackson grinned. "Colorado actually. We're here on holiday."

Harry nodded, silently wishing he lived anywhere but here.

"Can we ask you something?" Daniel asked, as they stopped outside the Dursley's.

"Sure."

"Who where those people that attacked you?"

Harry winced. He had expected this question.

"I can't tell you." He said neatly. "It would jeopardize your safety."

He felt the others wince.

"Trust us." Daniel said calmly. "We're in the military, we can take care of ourselves."

"It would break the rules!" Harry said loudly, regretting his voice volume instantly.

"What rules?" O'Neill said, stepping forward.

"I can't say."

"What is going on?" Came a loud voice from the door of the Dursley's house.

Harry just wanted to curl up and vanish into thin air...

"Hello sir." Said Daniel, stepping over the low garden wall. Vernon stepped back.

"Keep away from me!" He said, hands gripping the door. "I know you're here for the boy! Take him! I don't want him! Just stay away from my family!"

Harry could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he sensed O'Neill, Carter and Murry scanning his appearance. His torn, too large jeans, his worn, faded out too big tee shirt and his floppy, busted sneakers.

"Sir?" Asked Daniel, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Yelled Vernon, as Petunia and Dudley came and stood behind him, looking at the new visitors. "I refuse to have wizards an witches in my house! That's it I say! No more! Keep the boy! Take him back to that freak school! With his spell books and wands...!"

Daniel now raised both eyebrows, as Harry felt his insides withering. They were muggles! He silently screamed at Vernon.

The door slammed loudly, Daniel and the rest of them stared at the door for a moment before turning back to Harry.

"They were your relatives? The ones you live with?"

"Yes."

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Well. What now?"

Harry cringed, looking at the sky for the sound of impending brooms.

"My uncle and aunt will not let me back until next summer."

"Why?" Asked Carter, incredously.

"September first I go to,....boarding school."

"During Christmas?" Jack asked, astounded.

"Yes."

Daniel looked at Carter, Carter looked at O'Neill, O'Neill looked at the silent Murry, who stared at Harry.

"What now?" Asked Daniel. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Harry shook his head, looking longingly into his bedroom window.

"I have plenty of places. With no way to contact any of them."

"Ah. Well, our apartment has a telephone..."

Harry remembered Hermione's last letter, vaguely.

_Hey Harry, _

_Well, I really do hope your having a good summer, I am with Ron at Lupin's, Dumbledore says it won't be long before 'it' starts, and we have to prepare, and since Lupin knew I was in charge of S.P.E.W, well, he got me talking to the house elves. _

_Ron says it's a waste of time, but it has to be done. I asked Dumbledore, he said you can come over a bit later, I think he is afraid You know who is going to come after you next. Please, be safe and don't wonder too much. _

_We'll get you out of there as soon as we can. _

_Hermione _

_P.s: Ron says hi, and to tell you as of yet, there is no news. _

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know where they are, or any telephone numbers."

"Ah. Well, what can we do?"

"I could try talking to this uncle again.." Daniel suggested, staring at Harry strangely.

"I don't want to go back."

"Oh." Said Daniel. Harry could just see Daniel's mind screaming 'I know why.'

"Well, you can come with us." O'Neill suggested. "Murry here makes a good omelet."

Harry stared.

"I can't impose. Anyway, I need to get my stuff."

A little voice at the back of Harry's mind said teasingly;

'_Knight Bus, Knight Bus....' _

Harry ignored it.

"We should be able to get your stuff." O'Neill said slowly, sizing the length from the next door's roof to the window Harry had been staring at.

An hour or so later, when the everything was thrown into darkness, after several disagreements, O'Neill, Carter and Daniel had convinced him to go with them.

They were all now, crawling quietly through his bedroom window, which O'Neill had been kind enough to unlock.

The landed on his bedroom floor, Harry could hear the sound of his uncle's snores.

"I need my trunk." He whispered to O'Neill. "It's in the cupboard under the stairs."

O'Neill, or 'Jack' as he had been asked to be called, nodded and took Murry as they sneaked out the door. When Harry pulled out his broom, trying to hide it from sight, he could feel Carter and Daniel stare in disbelief.

Crawling underneath his bed, he pulled out his pillowcase of stuff from under the loose floorboard, accidentally hitting his head on the bed's metal frame as he crawled out.

Wincing and rubbing his forehead, he sat up, when he heard Carter gasp.

Before he knew what was happening, the Major had pulled back his fringe, exposing his lightning bolt scar.

"What happened?" She breathed, as Daniel stepped closer to look.

Harry's stomach turned.

"It happened when my parents were murdered." He said, biting his lower lip.

"When did it happen?" Daniel asked quietly.

"When I was a baby. I don't even remember them."

"Mine died too." Daniel whispered, clapping a hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Your not alone."

Harry nodded, digesting this new information.

A minute later, as Harry gathered his final things, O'Neill and Murry reappeared, a suspicious frown placed on O'Neill's face.

Uh oh.

Where they on to him?

TBC

Please review!


	2. The grass is ALWAYS greener

**Gate Way to heaven Pt.2**

**Okay, so I only realised this website blocks our MSN names on the authors notes. cries. You can go onto my profile and it's in my bio, I really wanna have some more people i can talk to about stargate (So add me!)**

**The grass is always greener**

(Yes, spelling mistakes galore. I have no spell check.)

Jack was no dummy. Glaring at the Potter boy as he re-entered the bedroom, he thought about all the things he had just uncovered while going through the boy's trunk.

Quidditch through the ages?

Standard Book of Spells?

Was this boy some kind of mental patient (Living with his crazy adopted family, it wouldn't have been suprising), or did he just have a strange fancy of books?

Teal'c was thoughtful as well.

And how about those people who attacked him?

**-FlashbacK- **

"Strange." Jack muttered, as SG-1 stood in the shadows of Privet Drive.

"Sir?"

"This is like...like a whole town of snobs."

"That boy in the park didn't look to snobbish," Daniel countered, "He looked like he lives on the street."

"Nah," Jack said dismissively, "It's most likely the fashion."

Sam smiled;

"Life of the rich and famous."

Smiles fading, they listened as six loud gunshot like cracks sounded in the air.

Suddenly a boy, the boy of their previous discussions, flew from the alley, landing on the hard cement path of privet drive and din't move as someone in the alley screamed;

"Kill the boy!" Footsteps running could be heard, and without a single thought, Sg-1 pulled out their handguns, and sprinted toward the criminals.

As they ran, from behind them, came a loud 'Nooooooooooooooo!' but before they could turn, Jack felt a pain, more then he had ever felt in his life. He could hear his own screaming, as white hot knives pierced his skin, enetering his brain until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Screaming could be heard from all around him, until the muddled words 'RicktaSempra' could be heard and he fell into darkness.

**-End FlashbacK-**

He remembered when he had woken, feeling fine, finding the criminals gone, but a large pool of blood. The boy had been unconcious with the rest of his team.

"Do you have everything?" Jack asked fakely, planting a smile onto his face.

Harry stared at him for a second, undecided.

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Good. Let's move outta here. Te-..oops...Murry (Jack thought fast, cursing silently for his slip up) I know you hate being called by your real name, grab Harry's trunk."

Together, Sg-1 and Harry Potter silently climbed out of the Dursley's house, stopping on the front lawn.

"This way." Jack said, staring at the Potter boy, and noticing for the first time a small lightning bolt scar across his forehead. He opened his mouth to comment, when Daniel elbowed him in the ribs, motioning him to keep walking.

To the houses of Privet drive, to all the Petunia's, Harry thought it must look a very odd group, walking along the well kept houses and well dressed neighbors, when here they were, scruffy and without a thought to their apperence.

"It appears we have arrived." Murry said slowly and deeply, stopping outside the door of a small flat.

"Nice way to put it, Murry." Jack joked, pushing his way through the door and collapsing on one of the couches that were scattered across the lounge.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked, guiding Murry to put Harry's trunk on the bottom bunk in the far corner, under Colonel O'Neill's.

With a loud sigh, Harry looked around, feeling more remorse with every breath. What was he thinking? Did he really feel he could escape with these muggles? But was it right? His mind argued. Was he trying to escape the wizarding world by being with these normal people? Or was he trying to be accepted? Accepted like he had never been with his aunt and uncle?

Or was he trying to escape his responsibilities?

Deciding it was a bit of each, he curled up on his bed, avioding his trunk and watching as the colonel tried to organise dinner.

"No!" Harry heard, jumping from his light doze. "You were meant to put the chilli in the sauce, not the pasta Teal'c!"

"Teal'c?" Harry asked, sitting up.

Sam, who was reading on the couch and Daniel who was watching Tv and eating snacks suddenly froze, as did the sounds from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Said Daniel Slowly, "Yeah, Murry's middle name is Teal'c. Murry Teal'c...Hammond."

Exchanging glances, Sam and Daniel smiled, resuming what they were doing, as did the sounds in the kitchen.

Dinner that night, could only be called...exotic.

The pasta had a slight...hot flavor, and the sauce was slightly dull, but Harry didn't comlain, as the strangers made him feel accepted, and it was a great feeling not being stared at, or whispered about while eating.

_They were just friends. _

_Friends who didn't know the secret which he held close to his heart. _

Smiling as he closed his eyes that night, he listened to the souds of soft snores, as each person fell asleep, finnaly drifting into darkness himself.

_**Only he didn't stay there. **_

Harry was sitting in a large room, similar to an underground bunker, the walls were cement, the floor grey. Harry was sitting in a large throne, tapping his fingers imaptiently against the hard material.

"Is it ready yet?" He snapped as a small man crawled hurridly through the door.

"My-My lord." Said Wormtail. "No-not as yet m-my lord."

"How long!?"

"Well.." Wormtail breathed, "The ship was badly damaged, and as yet we are...unable to figure it out. It is f-far beyond wizard knolege..."

Voldemort snarled.

"Crucio!" Wormtails screams could be heard, bouncing from the walls, the pain in his head was rising...Harry could barely hold on to the dream. "Make sure they work harder." He snarled, as his vision faded, and Harry found himself screaming through the blinding pain of his scar.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into familier grey ones.

_**The death eaters, where here, in Surry. **_

**Hehe. Hope you guys like it. Review and tell me your thoughts, and don't forget to add me to Msn (Look on the profile page..) **

**Looking foward to hearing from you! **


	3. Death Eaters

_**Gateway to heaven, Pt 3**_

_**Now guys, I'm sure I spelt some of the characters names wrong here, so don't blame me, my mind is blacked out today for some reason and I'm forgetting everything. Keep up the reviews, they're excellent, I'm hoping this chapter may get the reviews up to 40. **_

_**But I will keep writing, even if they don't, so you don't need to worry. But you can give me your support, just press the little review button down there, and tell me your thoughts! Appreciate it; **_

_**Quezacolt**_

_**Enjoy;**_

**Previously:**

_With a loud sigh, Harry looked around, feeling more remorse with every breath. What was he thinking? Did he really feel he could escape with these muggles? But was it right? His mind argued. Was he trying to escape the wizarding world by being with these normal people? Or was he trying to be accepted? Accepted like he had never been with his aunt and uncle?_

_Or was he trying to escape his responsibilities?_

Staring, terrified into those cold gray eyes, Harry, breathed out in fear, hand groping towards his pocket for his wand.

"Hello Harry." Lucius Malfoy said coldly, pulling Harry up by the collar.

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Harry spat, as Lucius pushed him over to where SG-1 we're stuck in full body curses.

"You really didn't think that we would stay there for long, did you?" He asked, his white pearly teeth visible through the hood he was wearing.

"No. I didn't think you would be there for long." Leaning over Daniel, who's eyes were staring up in fear, Harry patted his shoulder, hand still groping for his wand.

"It's no use." Said Lucius lazily when Harry turned back to him. "I have your wand."

Malfoy was spinning it through his fingers, smiling all the way as his own wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"What are you going to do with them?" He asked, waving his hand at the motionless forms of his new friends.

"Once we take you," He said, pocketing Harry's wand, "I'll kill them, one by one."

Feeling his heart wrench, Harry took a step back, blocking his friends from Malfoy's view.

"I can't let you do that." Harry said coldly, glaring at the death eater.

"You have no choice." Lucius said, laughing as more Death Eaters materialized around them.

"No." Said Harry, feeling anger well up inside him. "I won't let you hurt them."

Laughter rang out around them, before Lucius became somber.

"Step away from the Muggles, Potter. The war is about to begin, and their deaths will prove the Dark Lord still has power."

Harry noticed one Death Eater, unlike the others, was being silent. He was standing, his eyes, black, cold and calculating were visible in the shadow created by the hood. Suddenly, in Harry's line of vision, the figure raised his hand slightly, holding his wand.

Serveus Snape.

Snape's hand wavered, and Harry knew he was taking a risk, giving away his true color's helping Harry.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said suddenly, "No hard feelings." Raising his hand, he smiled. "It's not like I want to get away from you freaks anyway." Without saying a word, he was surprised when their wands flew out of their hands, right into his.

"Oops." He said, staring in shock. "Did I just do that?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"Wand less magic..." He said, frowning. "Amazing."

Pulling his own wand out of the stack he know held, Harry said, a grin crossing his face, "Say hi to old Voldemort for me." Aiming his wand, he shrugged. "Next time, send the experts. PERIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lucius suddenly went rigid, falling backwards. The other Death Eaters glanced at each other, before vanishing, one by one.

"Oh well." Harry said, unfreezing Daniel, "No loss."

Daniel sat up, breathing deeply.

"What the hell?" Was all he managed to get out, before Harry put a hand over his mouth.

"I'll unfreeze the others first." He said quietly, moving over to O'Neill. Raising his wand, Harry suddenly stopped.

"I might unfreeze him last." He thought to himself, moving over to Sam Carter.

When he unfroze them all, the advanced on him like a pack of wolves.

"Are you going to explain what going on?" Jack growled, as they backed Harry into a chair.

Harry winced.

"Okay." He said, breathing heavily. "The truth."

_**TBC...**_

**_Please review it!_**


	4. Missing

**Gateway to heaven Pt.4 – Missing**

Author's note: I'm trying to beat my records of reviews you could say, so if you can help me on this chapter get my reviews up to 50 (puts of puppy dog eyes) I'd appreciate it heaps!

-Quez

_**Previously:**_

_**Harry noticed one Death Eater, unlike the others, was being silent. He was standing, his eyes, black, cold and calculating were visible in the shadow created by the hood. Suddenly, in Harry's line of vision, the figure raised his hand slightly, holding his wand. **_

**_Serveus Snape._**

Harry stared at his shoes, to avoid there glares, he blinked back tears, trying to stop the water works.

"Fifteen years ago." Harry began, as SG-1 pulled up chairs, "Fifteen years ago, my parents Lilly and James Potter were murdered by the most feared wizard of all time. Voldemort."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well, if your not going to tell us the truth..."

"It is the truth!" Harry said, desperation seeping into his voice. "If you don't want to believe me, fine, but at least hear me out and consider the possibility."

Sam stared at him, her calculating blue eyes reminding him of Albus Dumbledore.

"I think we should hear him out, sir."

Sighing, Jack kicked his chair, and pouting, sat down, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"The truth." He said impatiently. Harry nodded.

"My parents were murdered by the wizard I speak of, Voldemort gave me this scar, and he is the same wizard who killed my school...friend Cedric Diggory and godfather, Sirius Black."

The room was silent.

"And I suppose you expect us to believe you're a wizard too?" Jack said sarcastically.

Harry nodded.

"Every year, September first, I head off to Hogwarts School for wizards and Witches. This year is the start of my sixth year."

Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Sure kid. Carter, find the number to the nearest hospital, we'll drop him off on our way to the airport tomorrow."

"What about the mission, sir?"

"What about it Carter?" He asked, standing up suddenly. But she didn't reply. Sam Carter was to transfixed by the suitcase floating in the air, slowly making it's way toward Harry Potter. The boy was holding out a long stick, muttering words under his breath as the case hovered. "Reducto!" Harry suddenly screamed, as light flashed from the rod, and the suitcase exploded into a thousand pieces, debris raining down on SG-1. In the chaos, Jack quickly picked up his gun, but only to find it float out of his hand, and into Harry's.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, eyes intense. Jack nodded mutely, watching the wand hanging loosely at Harry's side.

"I figured you guys aren't here on a holiday as you say, since you were talking about a mission, but I won't ask if you don't tell me."

He waited for a minute, as the others remained silent before speaking again.

"I'm going to grab my stuff. Thank you for believing in my until now."

He walked past their still forms to collect his things, before pausing at the door.

"By the way." He said slowly and carefully, "If you're here in England because of the alien ship, it's in the hands of Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters."

Jack watched in shock as Harry Potter left the remark hanging as the door shut behind him.

Standing up suddenly, he picked up his phone and began dialing the familiar number of the SGC.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, watching Jack dial.

"Reporting the security breach." Jack answered gruffly as Sam stood to watch out the window.

"Do you believe him?" Daniel asked, thoughtful. Jack shook his head.

"He's just a kid. Probably heard us talking about the ship sometime and decided he would show us the party trick to get us to admire him or something."

"I trust him." Sam said slowly and carefully, Jack looked up at her sharply.

"Because of his good manners and probably fake scar?"

"No." Said Sam defensively, "Because he was telling the truth."

"We don't know that Carter." Jack said tiredly, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam looked away and whispered under her breath;

"Speak for yourself."

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Daniel asked after a minute of silence. Staring at the door.

Jack shrugged.

"Go ahead. You can try finding him in the middle of the night."

Teal'c stood.

"I will attempt it O'Neill." He said, jamming his bucket hat on his head.

Sam quickly agreed.

"I'll give it a go."

Daniel also stood, clapping Jack on the shoulder, before following the others out into the darkness.

Jack sat for a long while, staring at the phone in his hand, before following the others out the door, torch in hand.

Harry didn't know where he was going, he just walked away from the people he had foolishly thought to be friends, cursing himself for his own weaknesses and keeping his eyes peeled for incoming brooms from the ministry, he had to be expelled by now.

Turning to make sure no one was following him, he made sure to street was indeed empty before pulling his wand out of his pocket, ready to summon the Knight bus.

Suddenly headlight shone around the corner, illuminating Harry, who quickly his wand back in his pocket. His hand jumped up to cover his eyes as the black car slowly rolled to a stop.

Tensing, Harry slid his hand back into his pocket, hand gripping his wand tightly, as like in the thriller movies he had never seen, the door opened slowly, the darkness hiding the person inside from view.

TBC...

Thanks for all the great reviews! Your support is greatly appreciated!


	5. Path of destruction

Gateway to heaven Pt.5 

_**Authors note: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for helping me with all the reviews. If they keep up in this stream, who knows, maybe I'll get to a hundred some time in the future. Give yourselves all a pat on the back, sorry about the long delay, this story was taking a lot of turns and I spent a while keeping it all on track, I also had the flu, and school the same time, but no need to fear, I am here! I will keep up the writing frequently, and for those worried about me giving up this, I won't! that's a promise; **_

_**Thanks for the support, **_

**_(This is a really short chapter, I know!)_**

_**-Quez**_

_Previously: _

"_I trust him." Sam said slowly and carefully, Jack looked up at her sharply._

"_Because of his good manners and probably fake scar?"_

"_No." Said Sam defensively, "Because he was telling the truth."_

"_We don't know that Carter." Jack said tiredly, shrugging his shoulders._

_Sam looked away and whispered under her breath;_

"_Speak for yourself."_

The black car doors slowly opened, the darkness hiding the only person from view. Taking a small step back in fear, Harry began to slowly pull his wand from his pocket.

"Get in the car Harry." The familiar voice that spoke soothed Harry's racing pulse, he smiled slightly at the absurdity of it all, and pulled his bags and climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, pulling the car away from the curb.

Harry frowned. "Nothing. I often walk at midnight for fun."

Professor Lupin smiled slightly. Eyes narrowing, Harry took in the ministry car.

"Am I going to get in trouble for doing magic?" He asked as the car pulled up to the highway.

Glancing sharply at Harry, Lupin spoke;

"The ministry of Magic was attacked a few nights ago. They wouldn't have even noticed."

"It was attacked?" Harry asked, mouth opening in shock.

Lupin nodded somberly.

"Fudge is gone Harry. He was one of the casualties." Harry stayed silent.

As the car drove through the silent streets, he paused to watch someone walk along holding a torch, calling out a name. Winding down the window, he listened.

"Harry!" Jack O'Neill called, "Harry! I'm sorry!"

Smiling, Harry turned to Lupin, only to find a scowl planted on his usually calm face.

"Professor...I'm going to go stay with some other friends." Opening the passenger door, he turned to get his bag.

"Not quite, Potter." Lupin said, his eyes suddenly glowing gold.

"Your not going, anywhere."

And Harry's scar exploded with pain.

TBC...


	6. Jaffa Trolls

**Gateway to heaven, Pt 6**

_**I'm going for the small chapters for the next few ones, I want to make them short and sharp, but in about three chapters I should go back to being long and...long. With plenty more cliffhangers ahead! I'm writing a Stargate novel for the competition they have out now, so 80,000 words here we come..! Hopefully they like mine! (crosses fingers) Thanks for the reviews!**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

As the car drove through the silent streets, he paused to watch someone walk along holding a torch, calling out a name. Winding down the window, he listened.

"Harry!" Jack O'Neill called, "Harry! I'm sorry!"

Smiling, Harry turned to Lupin, only to find a scowl planted on his usually calm face.

"Professor...I'm going to go stay with some other friends." Opening the passenger door, he turned to get his bag.

"Not quite, Potter." Lupin said, his eyes suddenly glowing gold.

"Your not going, anywhere."

And Harry's scar exploded with pain.

The pain had made his world glow white. He felt disjointed, Harry felt like his soul was floating away from his body, watching the events happening below in mild fascination.

Jack, running as fast as his legs would carry him, threw himself at the car, only to be caught in the rays on a body bind jinx. He fell to the ground, wobbling side to side as Lupin, or whoever had taken over Lupin, jammed the accelerator to the floor and sped toward highway, Harry's motionless body lying in the passenger seat. As the car sped away, Harry felt himself being pulled with it, still floating above, until the car came to a sudden stop and Harry was thrown, opening his eyes to find his scar no longer hurt, but finding the dashboard very close to his nose.

The car was wrapped around a pole.

Frowning, he sat up slightly, turning to the side to find an empty drivers seat. Someone was tugging at his arm, and a very annoying light was shining in his eyes.

"You mind?" He asked croakily, tugging at his arm. A face dressed in white came into view and Harry screamed, reaching for his wand to find he couldn't feel his legs. Screaming louder, he only calmed when Jack O'Neill poked his head into view, talking softly.

"It's going to be alright...every thing is going to be fine...your going to be alright...just relax...you've been in an accident..."

Before everything faded to murky black.

Sam frowned, kicking the waiting room chair lightly. Harry had been in a car crash with a Gou'ald that had gone into a wizard, making it all powerful, which had escaped and was now missing...

She shuddered.

If Earth made it out of this one, it would be a miracle. Gou'ald's that now had infinite power.

What's next, army's of Jaffa trolls?

Daniel, sitting on the chair beside the one Sam was kicking, looked up from his book and smiled tiredly.

"It's quite a development." He said, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Sam stared at the ground and smiled lightly.

It was times like this she wished she was ascended. No problems but working out riddles given by Oma Desala. But as she stared at Daniel and Teal'c, both sitting and waiting, just like her, and O'Neill, further down, head resting in his hands,

Sam realized she would rather be here, with them, then anywhere else.

Here she had a life.

Sighing slightly, she sat down in the seat and stared at the nurses station. A doctor walked out and walked toward the somber group, Jack was on his feet instantly, as was Sam, as the Doctor approached.

Sam's mind failed to register the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"It's bad news I'm afraid."

**TBC...**


	7. Mal’tek

_Gateway to heaven pt.7_

_Author's note: Sorry about the delay folks. School decided to pack to much work on me, my time almost diminished on the computer. But here we are, the next chapter._

Previously:

**It was times like this she wished she was ascended. No problems but working out riddles given by Oma Desala. But as she stared at Daniel and Teal'c, both sitting and waiting, just like her, and O'Neill, further down, head resting in his hands,**

**Sam realized she would rather be here, with them, then anywhere else.**

**Here she had a life.**

**Sighing slightly, she sat down in the seat and stared at the nurses station. A doctor walked out and walked toward the somber group, Jack was on his feet instantly, as was Sam, as the Doctor approached.**

**Sam's mind failed to register the first thing that came out of his mouth.**

**"It's bad news I'm afraid."**

****

"What is it doc?" Jack asked, standing up and twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"It seems Barry has-"

"Harry." Daniel cut in.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Harry."

"Oh." The doctor consulted his notes. "Hmm. Ah, I see now." He nervously pulled at his collar. "I think I have to wrong person. Excuse me for a minute."

Frowning, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and Sam watched the doctor walk to the nurses station, argue for a minute, and walk back slightly slower.

"What's going on Doctor?" Sam asked, voice higher then usual.

The doctor, his face pale and a vein throbbing in his forehead, glanced left and right before answering.

"Harry was transferred."

"TRANSFERRED?" Daniel, Teal'c and Sam closed their eyes in a vain attempt to block out O'Neill's angry voice.

"Calm down sir." The doctor said slowly. His forehead had gone slowly red. "Harry is going to be fine. Three men came to take him to a top secret military base."

Sam looked up sharply.

"Three men?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe one of them called himself Colonel Maybourne."

Several hours later, SG-1 found themselves sitting in the SGC briefing room, each stuck in their own morbid thoughts.

Hammond solemnly walked in and sat down.

"Well, apparently," He began, "the president already knew about the wizard world." He shook his head, "And although no one is owning up to it, it appears Senator Kenzie had something to do with Harry's disappearance. Over half of NID offices throughout Colorado State had packed up and vanished. I'm sorry to say people, we're out of options."

Jack looked up his eyes tear filled.

"It's my fault. I want permission for SG1 to continue searching for him."

Hammond nodded.

"Sure thing Jack. I want you to go back to England. All Airports are on alert for a black haired boy, but we're yet to find them yet. All indication is that they never left the country."

Voldemort Smiled grimly as he looked at the black haired boy tied to a chair in his underground hideout.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." He said slowly. "You've held up so far. I have to say I'm proud. But you know, this could stop any minute now...Just tell me what I want to know. Who were those people with you?"

Harry opened his mouth.

"Get bent." He croaked.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Voldemort breathed. "That wasn't very smart."

And pain in sued, Harry felt his world tip, before darkness engulfed him.

Voldemort stared at the unconscious figure, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to take over interrogations?" He asked to the figure in the shadows.

Gou'ald Lupin/ Mal'tek stepped forward.

"My pleasure." He said, eyes glowing brightly.

TBC...


	8. In the beginning

**GATEWAY TO HEAVEN**

Authors note: SCHOOL IS OUT! EXAMS ARE OVER! HURRARH! AND STARGATE CONVENTION IN MELBOURNE, HERE I COME!

**Chapter 8 – In the beginning**

**Previously:**

**Voldemort Smiled grimly as he looked at the black haired boy tied to a chair in his underground hideout.**

**"Harry, Harry, Harry." He said slowly. "You've held up so far. I have to say I'm proud. But you know, this could stop any minute now...Just tell me what I want to know. Who were those people with you?"**

**Harry opened his mouth.**

**"Get bent." He croaked.**

**"Harry, Harry, Harry." Voldemort breathed. "That wasn't very smart."**

**And pain in sued, Harry felt his world tip, before darkness engulfed him.**

**Voldemort stared at the unconscious figure, a smile on his face.**

**"Would you like to take over interrogations?" He asked to the figure in the shadows.**

**Gou'ald Lupin/ Mal'tek stepped forward.**

**"My pleasure." He said, eyes glowing brightly.**

Jack O'Neill stared through the window at the sky around, his mind filling with images of Harry Potter, his friends in SG-1 and the guilt that let itself seep into his mind, at the thoughts that Jack let Harry go and almost condemned him to get kidnapped.

The plane banked suddenly to the side, and Jack heard a loud, Daniel-like curse. Looking over, he noticed M&M's now littered the isle and the seats surrounding Daniel and his supply of chocolate.

"Daniel." Sam said, brushing her own share of the chocolate onto the floor and gently tugging his second packet from his finger tips. She opened it and passed it back to Daniel, who was now pouting. Sighing, Jack looked at the paper he had been staring at a while before.

**_LOCAL BOY, MISSING_**

_**Surry Police yesterday announced that local hooligan Harry Potter had gone missing. The adoptive parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley state Harry had a series of mental problems, and if found, can be dangerous. **_

_**After being involved in a car accident Friday night, in which Harry stole a car, he was taken from the Little Whinging hospital by two men posing as military officers. **_

"_**We miss Harry very much." Vernon Dursley stated, "But although we all love Harry, we are at the end of out rope. We have tried for so long to raise Harry, but his rage blackouts and problems hurt us everyday. Emotionally. Should we find a nice rehabilitating clinic, we would send him there immediately." **_

_**Harry's parents were murdered when he was a baby, Lily and James Potter were found dead in their home with Harry in his crib.**_

The article had infuriated Jack. These people knew nothing about what happened. But now the whole country believed Harry was delusional and dangerous. They had to find Harry before the police did. Who knows what could happen if the police found him first.

"We're landing sir." Carter said softly, tugging at his jacket sleeve as the plane lowered toward the airport.

They had to save Harry Potter.

They had to.

TBC.

You notice!? No cliffhanger. It almost killed me to write this. No cliffhanger…no promise I wont put a cliffhanger in next chapter thou.


	9. Go Back or Die

**GATEWAY TO HEAVEN**

**Author's note:** Another Chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews folks.

**_Previously:_**

**_LOCAL BOY, MISSING_**

_**Surry Police yesterday announced that local hooligan Harry Potter had gone missing. The adoptive parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley state Harry had a series of mental problems, and if found, can be dangerous. **_

_**After being involved in a car accident Friday night, in which Harry stole a car, he was taken from the Little Whinging hospital by two men posing as military officers. **_

"**_We miss Harry very much." Vernon Dursley stated, "But although we all love Harry, we are at the end of out rope. We have tried for so long to raise Harry, but his rage blackouts and problems hurt us everyday. Emotionally. Should we find a nice rehabilitating clinic, we would send him there immediately." _**

_**Harry's parents were murdered when he was a baby, Lily and James Potter were found dead in their home with Harry in his crib.**_

Jack O'Neill impatiently watched his team unpack their suitcases. Drawing strength from the gun in his pocket, he set his mind with the comforting thought of catching those who kidnapped Harry.

With no leads and hardly any resources, Sam was slightly skeptic at their chances of finding Harry. But she kept her mouth shut and continued unpacking her laptop, setting it up and leaving her unpacked suitcase on her bed, deciding to do a little web searching for a large alien ship, or a man named 'Voldemort'. Shaking her head slightly from the cobwebs of disbelief, she began her search.

Teal'c stared disapprovingly at O'Neill, who was pacing impatiently, Teal'c knew he was close to snapping, deciding to take matters into his own hand. Walking into the kitchen, he decided to clam O'Neill down and ease the tension, he would make hot chocolate.

What were they expected to do? Use their telepathic minds and just find Harry? What did Jack expect? Daniel pouted as he watched the empty street though the window, wincing every time Jack stormed past. Teal'c silently left the room and Daniel considered doing the same. It's not like Harry and his captors were just going to walk past the window, and lead them their secret hideout.

Movement caught his eye. Turning to Daniel, Jack noticed he was leaning into the glass, watching something on the outside.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked, walking up beside him.

"I don't know…just a bunch of people walking by."

Jack watched them, five people, carrying between them a large metal sheet, metallic green-black.

Stopping, they shifted positions. Jack's mouth fell open as he recognized the writing on the side.

"The Asgard." Daniel whispered.

Sam came to window and joined them as Jack picked up his vest and threw it on, not bothering to change out of his BDU's, taking out his handgun and opening the door to follow them. Daniel and Sam quickly joined him, and Teal'c a second later, leaving several steaming mugs on the coffee table.

Walking into the quiet of the street, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Jack quietly kept to the shadows, following their quarry down the street and into a small construction site that had long been abandoned. Rotting wood planks and rusty tools littered the ground as SG-1 followed the four men up stairs, up to the top floor with finished floors.

They stopped on the last set of the stairs and watched the four thieves stop a few meters from the stair well, suddenly engulfed in light, as transporter ring came from the ground and took them below.

"Well," Said Jack, frowning "That can't be good."

Pulling out their handguns, the rest of SG-1 followed him to the rings, stopping in the middle as Sam carefully examined the area, stopping when she noticed a floor tile and the ground jutted slight from the other, well placed ones. Pushing down on it with her foot, she jumped back into the rings, as they rose and took SG-1 in white light.

The area where they landed was meek. A stone tunnel. The walls were slimy and rail tracks led the way across the floor. They made their way across, to a small stairwell. Egyptian markings had been engraved onto the cement wall, including a small caption of English.

**_Go Back or Die_**

Wincing, SG-1 walked past it stealthily, stopping as the cement slimy walls were replaced by shining white marble, and the small stair well was replaced with a large entrance hall.

"Stop right there." The sound of Gou'ald weapons lighting up stopped SG-1 in their tracks and they looked around, raising their hands as a large group of men in black hoods surrounded them.

Now they were in trouble.

TBC…


	10. It's Magic!

It's Magic!

Previously:

_**Go Back or Die**_

Wincing, SG-1 walked past it stealthily, stopping as the cement slimy walls were replaced by shining white marble, and the small stair well was replaced with a large entrance hall.

"Stop right there." The sound of Gou'ald weapons lighting up stopped SG-1 in their tracks and they looked around, raising their hands as a large group of men in black hoods surrounded them.

Now they were in trouble.

Jack paced the confines of the cell, as the rest of SG-1 watched patiently. His emotions were changing with every passing minute, like twisting, slithering snakes as he thought about Harry Potter, the boy who reminded Jack of his son, Charlie.

And Jack was letting him down. Stopping, anger filling his veins, he punched his fist into the hard cement wall, not even wincing as blood gushed from the large wounds and bruising.

"Jack." Daniel said impatiently, standing up and pulling Jack back over to the benches, sitting his down as Sam wrapped his fist in pieces of material. "This isn't helping."

Jack just glared, anger dissipating as sullenness took control. Sam sighed and walked back to the bars, where three guards in black were visible. She watched for a minute as the others watched her questioningly, as she took a large breath.

"I can feel it." She whispered, turning and sliding silently to the floor. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You feel what Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, keeping a grip on O'Neill as he struggled to rise.

"The magic." She whispered, "It's all around us. Keeping us here. Affecting our moods." She looked pointedly at O'Neill who's face was slowly turning red in anger.

Daniel took a step away from the soon to explode O'Neill and went to sit beside Sam.

"How do you know?" He asked, as she rested her head against his shoulder, sighing.

"I can feel it. I've always been able to feel it. A gift you could say."

Daniel's mouth dropped open, and he was about to continue when the sound of footsteps approached. The both stood up and walked back to the benches. From the dark shadows, an unfamiliar figure walked from the shadows, waving his hand as the door automatically clicked open and the man stepped through, his hood pulled down so his head was visible.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Harry Potters rescuers." He drawled. "I see the power of my magic is affecting you, some more then others…" He looked at Jack who was slowly falling into a deep stupor. He waved his hands, and Sam could feel the power retreat, as Jack's eyes opened and his mood returned to normal.

"Now," He said, clapping his hand, "To business. I need to interrogate one of you…No hard feelings of course. Just my job…" He looked at each of them, as his eyes turned the Carter, he suddenly lurched over, gasping for breath. His eyes narrowed as he stood back on, his eyes glowing viciously.

He spat out a few words in Gou'ald, and suddenly three men walked in, each one of their faces covered as they grabbed Sam by the arms, roughly pulling her from the room.

The Gou'ald grinned, giving a small wave before backing out of the cell, the doors slamming shut as he walked away with a struggling Samantha Carter. Daniel turned to see Teal'c was just releasing Jack, who ran to the cage doors and watched their backs walk away.

"Dammit!" O'Neill swore, turning to Daniel. "What did they say?"

Daniel looked at his boots.

"Bring the female. Take her to the torture room."

The three remaining members of SG1 paled.

TBC….


	11. Maat

Gateway to heaven, Chapter 11

Chapter title: Maat

Author's note: I want to thank you all for the great reviews! They're fabulous! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Previously:

The Gou'ald grinned, giving a small wave before backing out of the cell, the doors slamming shut as he walked away with a struggling Samantha Carter. Daniel turned to see Teal'c was just releasing Jack, who ran to the cage doors and watched their backs walk away.

"Dammit!" O'Neill swore, turning to Daniel. "What did they say?"

Daniel looked at his boots.

"Bring the female. Take her to the torture room."

The three remaining members of SG1 paled.

Now….

Samantha Carter struggled and fought as she was dragged away from her team, only stopping when the Gou'ald pulled back her hairline and threatened to kill her friends if she continued to struggle.

As they entered the small dank room that she supposed was a dungeon, Sam gasped at the sight of the boy sitting on one of the two wooden chairs, his appearance bloody and battered. He raised his head slightly, his glasses chipped and scratched, and groaned, watching as the men in black tied their newest visitor to the chair beside him.

Sam felt herself fill with fury as her eyes roamed over his tortured appearance, ignoring the presence of the Gou'ald, who came to stand beside her, running his cold fingers over the back of her neck.

"Well, Samantha Carter." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair, as she shifted in displeasure. She could sense his wide grin. "It's nice to have you here. Such a fine specimen…And with the magical gift too…I may consider you as the host for my lover."

Sam let out a bitter laugh.

"I don't even know your name." She spat, "Let alone your lovers. And I'm surprised you don't want to keep me all to yourself. You Gou'ald would happily kill your closest acquaintance in greed."   
The Gou'ald grinned.

"You, Samantha, obviously underestimate me. I love her with all my heart. She is the beacon in my sky. Similar to what you share with Colonel O'Neill."  
Sam frowned.  
"What?"  
The Gou'ald laughed.  
"I am in a magical host remember? And you have a powerful magic within you. When you love, hate or are terribly sad, it comes off your aura in waves."

Sam held her tongue. Everything had fallen into a painful clarity. She knew she had a gift, perhaps not a powerful one, but the one memory that always stranded out from her childhood, was when the power went out in her house. Her brother left her home alone and left to be with his friends, knowing she was afraid of the dark. Her father was on a top secret mission somewhere in Vietnam, and she was left, curled up behind the couch as her fear rose with the level of darkness. She had heard a sound, and something smash, terrified, she had screamed, it was then the lights had all returned, and she noticed it was only her cat, tinker. She had spent the night playing with her dolls, and when her brother had returned, he had commented their house was the only one with power. She had gone to bed, on the edge of sleep, when the lights went out, turning into a mist and joining back into her. She had thought it was a dream.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned her head, dislodging his fingers with were caressing her hair.   
"Okay, so I have magic. Why give me to your lover? Don't you want me for yourself?" She felt slightly insulted at the Gou'ald's lack of interest, but more so, trying to get him to talk longer, hoping not to lose his interest. Those torture instruments were too close for comfort.

The Gou'ald sighed, leaning down over Harry to look into his wide eyes. He tugged slightly at the gag in his mouth, watching as it fell to the floor. Harry breathed, whether it was pain, or relief, it was impossible to tell.

"I am only in this weak magician host because I am yet to come across the one whom I wish to take. He is the most powerful one on this world, compared to him, you are less then nothing, Samantha Carter."   
Sam glared.  
"Then who are you? And who is this host person you want?"  
the Gou'ald watched her, raising it's eyebrow. 

"I want the boy named Harry Potter. His power is legendary. This," He pointed at Harry, "This Ron Weasly was supposed to be Harry….but the stupid death eaters in service to Voldemort are less then adequate. Once I have Harry as host, I will kill them all."   
Sam turned her head and smiled at Harry, who weakly returned the gesture.

"Well then," Sam continued, "Who is this….lover of yours? Where is she?"  
the Gou'ald lowered it's head and Sam knew, she had struck a nerve.  
"I am yet to find her…She has been trapped on this planet for centuries…My love, Isis…"  
Sam blinked.  
"I thought Isis was in love with Osiris?" A thought suddenly struck her. "Your not Osiris are you?"  
The Gou'ald slapped her, as her head snapped to the side, her cheek stinging, she heard Harry yell. Her vision swam, but returned into focus as she turned to look at the parasite again.

"I am not Osiris." He hissed, leaning close to her face, "My former god," He laughed slightly, "Named me Maat. I was once a great ruler of the underworld, working in Osiris chambers. I have risen beyond that now."

Sam stared.

"Can I call you Matt?"

TTFN!


	12. The plot thickens

Gateway to heaven

chapter 12

Previously:

"Well then," Sam continued, "Who is this….lover of yours? Where is she?"  
the Gou'ald lowered it's head and Sam knew, she had struck a nerve.  
"I am yet to find her…She has been trapped on this planet for centuries…My love, Isis…"  
Sam blinked.  
"I thought Isis was in love with Osiris?" A thought suddenly struck her. "Your not Osiris are you?"  
The Gou'ald slapped her, as her head snapped to the side, her cheek stinging, she heard Harry yell. Her vision swam, but returned into focus as she turned to look at the parasite again.

"I am not Osiris." He hissed, leaning close to her face, "My former god," He laughed slightly, "Named me Maat. I was once a great ruler of the underworld, working in Osiris chambers. I have risen beyond that now."

Sam stared.

"Can I call you Matt?"

Now…

Maat laughed, his deep distorted voice echoing through the empty halls.   
"Your insolence is mere music to my ears, human!" He spat, his eyes glowing as he lowered his head toward hers, smelling her hair. She shivered and looked up at him. Time for serious bravado.   
Sam smiled at him.  
"So if you haven't seen Osiris lately…I guess you didn't hear about Isis tragic death…So are you telling me, you and Isis were having an affair behind Osiris back? Wow…you Gou'ald really get around…"

Maat roared and slapped her again, this time she slumped further into the chair, her vision darkening around the edges.  
"You lie." He hissed into her ear. "My love cannot be dead. I will torture you, and you will reveal where she is. And when we are together again, we will destroy this planet, and all you friends along with it."

Sam looked up.  
"My friends will kill you. Isis is dead, And if I could turn back time, I wouldn't change a thing."

Maat roared again, and suddenly Sam felt the familiar painful tug of a hand device, as her mouth opened slightly and she stared into the orange beam, her head feeling like it was about to explode.

And suddenly the pain stopped. She noticed a hand was tightly gripping onto her own, and she blearily looked to her side, seeing Harry had managed to stretch his hand to hers. She smiled reassuringly, but it was all she could do, the strength had left her, and her vision was flicking in and out of focus.

She did however, manage to look at Maat, who was now being held up by the throat, another Gou'ald in a brown cape whispering harsh words to him.  
Matt was stumbling an apology.  
"I am sorry! Please do not tell my lord!"  
The brown caped Gou'ald smiled tauntingly. "You had better be." He hissed, "Our master will not be happy if our guests were to die before information could be extracted. And one such as powerful as this," He indicated with his free hand at Sam, "Would be a shame to lose."

He threw Maat to the floor.  
"I will continue the interrogation for a period of time. Report back to Lord Voldemort. He must know about the woman's gift. And tell him Harry Potter is here."

Maat opened his mouth.  
"But Mal'tek…this boy calls himself Ronald Weasly."   
Mal'tek smiled.  
"He was deceiving you, fool. Ronald Weasly is Arthur's son. He, like the rest of the family, is a red head."  
Maat opened and closed him mouth in shock, before standing up and dusting himself off.  
"I have been fooled it appears. I will inform Lord Voldemort immediately."  
As the door swung shut with a loud thump, Mal'tek paced, watching them.  
"What do you know of our Lord, Lord Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head.  
Mal'tek smiled.  
"Oh but of course you know him, young Harry. But Samantha here must be completely lost to his identity! Now why would two Gou'ald and an army Jaffa, be loyal to a human?"  
Sam snorted.  
"Because he can do magic tricks?"  
Mal'tek leaned close.  
"He is most powerful yes. But once he grows weary, I will take his body as host. And with those powers at my disposal, I will rule this galaxy."

He sneered.  
"And I might chose you to be my queen." He whispered.  
Sam snorted. "If I had believed every time a Gou'ald had said that, I think I would have a man on nearly every planet."  
The Gou'ald shrugged.  
"I could always kill you."

Sam smiled, as her vision darkened.  
"Right now that sounds like a really good option." And she fell into unconsciousness.

Jack gasped as Sam's unconscious body was dragged into the cell. Behind her was thrown in a boy, it was only when Jack flipped him over and a pair of bright green eyes looked back up at him that he recognized him. Giving a small cry of delight and shock, Jack quickly pulled Harry onto the bunk, before reaching back down for Sam and pulling her, so she was leaning against the bars of the cell, her head, lolling against his shoulder. A large deep purple bruise was forming on the left side of her face.

Jack sighed, as Harry's eyes closed in sleep.  
They had to escape. And soon.

TBC…


	13. Bright light, White light

Gateway to heaven…

* * *

Part 13

* * *

A/N: Taken a while hasn't it? Sorry about that guys! Needed to think about the story plot more.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Jack gasped as Sam's unconscious body was dragged into the cell. Behind her was thrown in a boy, it was only when Jack flipped him over and a pair of bright green eyes looked back up at him that he recognized him. Giving a small cry of delight and shock, Jack quickly pulled Harry onto the bunk, before reaching back down for Sam and pulling her, so she was leaning against the bars of the cell, her head, lolling against his shoulder. A large deep purple bruise was forming on the left side of her face._

_Jack sighed, as Harry's eyes closed in sleep.  
They had to escape. And soon.

* * *

_

Now…

* * *

Jack had to say, he didn't like the look of the lurking Jaffa surrounding their cell. All looked menacing, and as he looked at Teal'c for confirmation on who they were serving, Teal'c's eyes took on a deep dark look and he didn't answer. A groan punctuated his thoughts, and he looked at the blonde woman lying against him. Her head moved slightly, sliding off his shoulder and she groaned again.

Quickly he pulled her upright into a sitting position and looked into her unfocused eyes.  
"Sam?" He whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face, "Can you hear me?"  
She groaned in response.  
"No way Sam. You have to open your eyes and look at me please." Sam shifted.  
"No…get off…Mark…I don't wanna go to school…"  
Jack sighed.  
"Wake up airmen!" Suddenly Sam's eyes flicked open and she pulled herself off him, leaning in the opposite direction. In slow motion almost, she continued to lean until Jack grabbed her shoulder and pulled her straight again. But by the time he looked at her face, she was already unconscious again.

"Damn." He whispered to himself. A voice brought him from his reverie.  
"Umm…Jack?" Jack turned to look at Daniel, only to find Harry sitting up and watching the Colonel's every move.

"Is Sam alright?" The black haired boy asked quietly. Jack nodded.  
"She's just a little out of it. She'll be fine." He tried to keep the worry from his voice. Her forehead was covered in large boils and deep burns, which meant the hand device had been used on her. Jack was unsure if it did any lasting damage. They really needed to get out and back to the SGC. And to Janet.

Jack indicated Harry should sit next to Sam, while he walked to the other side of the small cell and talked in hush whispers with Daniel and Teal'c.  
"So how is she really?" Daniel asked, more then a little worried.  
"Hanging on." Jack replied, "Barely. We need to get her outta her fast, or I don't like her chances."  
They both looked back at Harry then, as he curled up, wrapping his arms around Sam's limp form.  
"Your going to be okay…" He whispered as his eyes drooped shut in sleep, "Your going to be fine…"

And with that he was gone into the land of dreams.

* * *

Maat kneeled before the man standing by the mirror. He had just –grudgingly- admitted that he had screwed up, and by the way Voldemort's snake was hissing at him in the quiet room, Maat knew he wasn't buying into it. Mal'tek stood, his face hidden in shadow in the corner, and Maat had the peculiar feeling he was planning something diabolical.

"You have failed me." Voldemort whispered quietly.  
Maat shivered.  
"I will not fail you again my lord. I swear of my life."  
Voldemort looked at him, his eyes blood red, his voice deep and terrifying.  
"Your life means nothing to me."  
With that he lifted his hand, wand inside his fingers. But Maat was not a fool, he had already gotten his out and raced from the room, sending death curses toward Voldemort.

As he ran toward the cells, he didn't see Mal'tek fall over, clearly, dead.

Racing into the cells, Maat heard the roar of a betrayed master. He had heard to many of them in his time, and as he fumbled the lock on the prisoner cages, he stopped at their surprised stared.

* * *

Jack stood to his feet quickly, the minute he heard Maat fumbling with the lock. He gave him a suspicious glare.  
"What do you want now?" He sneered, as Daniel and Teal'c stood up, Harry still getting much needed sleep next to the still unconscious Major.

After the gate swung open, Maat moved to the side and stared at them. The sounds of metal footsteps could be heard in the far distance.  
He looked at Sam and Harry.  
"My master wishes to kill me. I cannot allow that. I will allow you to go, just tell me the fate of my love, Isis."  
Jack indicated Teal'c toward Sam and Daniel toward Harry, and as both of them carried their charges through the door, Jack clapped the Gou'ald's shoulder.  
"Last time I saw her, she was with Osiris."  
Maat nodded.  
"Then I must find her." And he raced from sight.  
As they ran down the corridor, Daniel turned to Jack.  
"Why did you lie? Isis is dead?"  
Jack looked at him.  
"Because if he found out Isis died in our 'care' he might not have let us go so willingly. And we really need to get Carter and Harry back to earth ASAP."

Daniel nodded, as they continued without speaking.

* * *

As Teal'c ran, he couldn't help but notice the woman who was pressed against his chest as he ran. Earlier he had been able to feel her heart beat through his shirt, and he had taken the comfort in knowing his friend was alive. But now, as he followed the Colonel, he could feel only an occasional beat.

He was about to warn O'Neill, when suddenly the corridor began to shake. As he looked down, everyone stopped as light suddenly punctuated the tunnel.

It was coming from Sam Carter's motionless body.

Ttfn


	14. Secrets

Gateway to Heaven

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Previously:

_As Teal'c ran, he couldn't help but notice the woman who was pressed against his chest as he ran. Earlier he had been able to feel her heart beat through his shirt, and he had taken the comfort in knowing his friend was alive. But now, as he followed the Colonel, he could feel only an occasional beat. _

_He was about to warn O'Neill, when suddenly the corridor began to shake. As he looked down, everyone stopped as light suddenly punctuated the tunnel._

_It was coming from Sam Carter's motionless body.

* * *

_

Everyone stopped to watch, Jack had fought his way over, obviously not wanting Sam to leave, but it was too late. As he reached out, almost as if he wanted to pull her back to him, she slipped away, turning into a white light as she disappeared, leaving them along in the corridor. Each standing at Teal'c's now empty arms.

Only Daniel and Harry seemed to see the importance of them leaving as soon as possible, as they both quickly pushed them toward the exit, as Jack moved along numbly. They had only taken a few steps, when white light filled the corridor again, blinding them.They covered their eyes with there arms, only, when to pull them away, find themselves standing in the middle of the SGC lunch room, shocked soldiers standing and sitting all around them.

Alarms began to blare loudly as they looked on in numb shock, only one thought registering on all of their brains.

_Sam was gone. Sam was really gone._

"So, Sam Carter brought you here." General George Hammond said numbly, staring at the team around him. They had come back in rough shape. It had taken several Tok'ra healing devices to get them all back to full health. Harry Potter was now lying unconscious in the hospital wing, and Hammond was still reeling from being told Wizards and Witches actually existed. Jack O'Neill seemed quiet, but Hammond knew it was because Sam Carter had apparently ascended, leaving him behind.

"Okay SG-1," Hammond said, rubbing his forehead, where a head ache had formed, "Dismissed, go get some sleep people."

The all nodded, saluted and walked from the briefing room, none intent on sleeping. Jack walked quietly to the surface, sitting on the familiar rock he and Sam had spent a lot of time staring at the view of the mountains when they were friends. Daniel silently slid into the lunch room with Teal'c both sitting silently.

None of them noticed a pair of green eyes quite awake in the infirmary, staring at what appeared to be empty space.

His voice filled the empty room.

"You can come out now Sam."

TBC!

_Oh the cliffhangers! I love writing them, hope you guys love reading them!_


	15. Proof of Purchase

Gateway to Heaven

Chapter 15

* * *

Author's note: We're reaching the end of the line people! Only a few chapters to go!

* * *

_Previously:_

_None of them noticed a pair of green eyes quite awake in the infirmary, staring at what appeared to be empty space._

_His voice filled the empty room._

"_You can come out now Sam."

* * *

_

Now….

* * *

Harry looked at the space between the wall and a medical cabinet, as a white light appeared, before changing into a human figure. Sam Carter walked with a smile on her face and sat beside him on the bed.  
"How did you know I was there?" She asked, looking at him. Harry shook his head.  
"Gut feeling I suppose. That and you smell like vanilla." Sam look at him, cocking her head to the side.  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I don't know when you could have possibly smelt me during that whole ordeal."  
Harry's face went red as he looked away, but Sam seemed not to notice, looking away to the other side of the infirmary.

"This is my home you know." She said softly, her voice sad, "The SGC. I love this place." Harry looked at her.  
"Then why don't you come back?" Sam looked at him, her eyes sadly twinkling,  
"I don't think I can. How can I help them if I can't even support myself as a human?"  
"Samantha," Came a different voice that made them both jump, "you are the most independent woman I've ever known. You've saved your teams hides more times then I can possibly count." Sam stared as Orlin moved forward.  
"But I can tell you," He continued, "Your going to regret every day being ascended when you can be alive, keeping Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and everyone you know and love alive with you."  
Sam looked at him, tears running down her face.  
"You think so?"

"No," Came another voice, "We know so." Jack walked in the room. He held out his hand. "You coming back to us Major? Cause although I would enjoy finding you naked on a planet when you bust out asses outta trouble…" He coughed slightly, "It wouldn't have the same appeal as you coming back to us and saving us from constant riddles." Sam smiled, glanced at his hand, then at Orlin who nodded, at Harry who was looking at her expectantly, before she slowly reached out, touching his hand with her ghostly own. There was a tremendous force that surged through her, as alarms all over the base set off, the light was so bright she closed her eyes against it, and when she opened them, Samantha Carter found she was very much alive.

Harry looked at the both, as in a white flash, Orlin the ascended disappeared.  
"I'm home," Sam whispered, looking at her hands as Jack pulled her into a hug. They both looked at Harry, who spoke.  
"Now," He said quickly, "I want to go home."  
Jack nodded, without question. If this experience had done anything, it had brought them together as a family.  
"SAM!" Sam stood for a few seconds, before being engulfed in several hugs. She turned to face Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Hammond, who were all staring at her in shock.  
"We need to go back to England." She said quickly amidst their shocked stares, "we have someone who needs to be dropped off at home."

Everyone turned their attention to Harry, who suddenly found his feet very interesting.

TBC


	16. Final Goodbye

Gateway to Heaven

Chapter 16

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"_I'm home," Sam whispered, looking at her hands as Jack pulled her into a hug. They both looked at Harry, who spoke.  
"Now," He said quickly, "I want to go home."  
Jack nodded, without question. If this experience had done anything, it had brought them together as a family.  
"SAM!" Sam stood for a few seconds, before being engulfed in several hugs. She turned to face Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Hammond, who were all staring at her in shock.  
"We need to go back to England." She said quickly amidst their shocked stares, "we have someone who needs to be dropped off at home."_

_Everyone turned their attention to Harry, who suddenly found his feet very interesting.

* * *

_

The plane ride had been a boring one for Harry, each of his new friends silent. He had caught Jack O'Neill staring at Sam several times, each time he turned away before anyone could catch him looking. Sam herself was staring at her hands for long periods of time, as if she was thinking how good it was to be alive. Before they had left the secret facility, Harry had been forced to sign several agreements not to speak about what he had seen to anyone, and since it was the day before September first, Harry had asked to be dropped off at Kings Cross station.

By the time the military van pulled up at the station and they had unloaded Harry's belongings, it was almost time for the train to leave. SG-1 and himself walked into the station, only for Harry to be engulfed by several people. When he had enough air to breath, and room to pull back, he saw it was Hermione and Mrs. Weasly.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, as Ron and Mr. Weasly stood awkwardly in the background with Fred and George. "Oh, we've been so worried! The Dursley's said you'd gone with some shady looking characters when we went to pick you up! You've been gone all summer and we've been looking but we couldn't find you and where have you been?" Suddenly angry, she slapped him across the back of his head, "You couldn't write or call? We had Hedwig turn up at the Weasly's all worried and…and you should have called!"

Only then did she notice the four people staring behind them. Harry smiled, patting her on her hand.  
"Nice to see you too Hermione."  
"Yes," She said flustered, "Well, It is nice to see you Harry. We'd better get on the train." Harry turned away from the group, and the others, smiling and holding out his hand to Jack, who shook it and smiled.  
"Will I see you again?" Asked Harry, looking up. Jack grinned.  
"Of course you will. And maybe next time you could show me some of those magic tricks."

Harry nodded and moved on to Sam, who he hugged.  
"Thanks kiddo," She said smiling, "For everything." Harry nodded, and turned to Daniel, who's hand he also shook, before Daniel leaned down and whispered in his ear, "We'll find your friend Lupin and have him fixed up for you." Harry nodded and grinned.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."  
He moved on to Murry, who he shook arms with.  
"Too bad I'll never be able to try those hot chocolates of yours." He said, grinning. Murry nodded.  
"You will," He said, eyes glittering, "I'm sure we will meet again, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, waved goodbye, before turning to the Weasly's and Hermione.  
"Who we're they?" Asked, Ron, walking beside Harry as they moved toward the barrier.  
"Just some friends." Said Harry, watching them walk away. "How we're your holidays?" Ron groaned.  
"Hermione dragged me to see Dumbledore, because you were missing. The entire time he just sat there, on his chair in Hogwarts, twiddling his thumbs. He said he knew where you we're and we need not worry. Didn't stop Hermione though." Harry grinned.  
"So, how was your holidays with those people?"

Harry grinned a knowing smile.

"It was out of this world."

END!


End file.
